Despacito
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sehun tak pernah menyangka di usianya yang ke dua puluh sembilan tahun, ia bisa takluk pada seorang lelaki yang usianya bahkan belum genap delapan belas tahun . KaiHun. Yaoi. Oneshoot. Special untuk birthday Sehun.


DESPACITO

Pairing : Always KaiHun

Ini hanya oneshoot ya, special untuk ultah my baby Hunhun. Happy Birthday hubby nya Nini.

Dan untuk member grup anak ayam, rated M untuk kalian #smile

 **Hanya tulislah karyamu sendiri, itu lebih baik dari pada kamu menghina karya orang lain.**

No edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oído

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

(Sube, sube, sube… sube, sube!)

Namanya Jongin, tetapi orang lebih banyak memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Kai. Dia adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ayah Sehun dan Sehun secara terang-terangan menegaskan kalau dia tidak menyukai pria itu. Jongin masih berada di tingkat akhir SHS, dan usianya lebih muda 11 tahun dari Sehun. Tapi percayalah wajah dan kelakukan pria itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dirinya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. Jongin itu menyebalkan dan selalu bersikap sok dewasa saat di depan Sehun. Dan satu hal yang membuat Sehun begitu membencinya adalah ketika pria itu datang ke kantornya dan mengatakan padanya kalau pria itu mencintainya, tepat di depan seluruh karyawannya. Ingat, tepat di depan karyawannya, mau di taruh di mana muka Sehun, ketika seorang anak ingusan menyatakan cinta padanya. Tentu saja Sehun marah dan dengan tegas mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai pria itu, dan jawaban pria itu malah membuat Sehun ingin sekali menendang pria itu keluar dari kantornya.

"Tak masalah, kau mungkin menolakku sekarang, tapi nanti aku akan pastikan kau akan takluk dibawahku sayang."

Lihat, apa itu kata-kata yang masuk dalam kategori sopan saat berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua. Sehun yang terlanjur malu dan kesal langsung saja mendorong Jongin keluar dari kantornya dan berteriak pada pria itu untuk tidak datang lagi ke kantornya.

Bukannya marah, Jongin malah tertawa dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku akan datang lagi manis, tunggu saja."

Sehun sudah siap untuk melemparkan sepatunya tepat di depan wajah menyebalkan Kim Jongin, namun Suho sahabat sekaligus merangkap sebagai sekretarisnya dengan sigap menahan tangannya.

"Yak, kenapa kau menghalangiku Suho hyung?"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudahlah Sehun, dia tidak akan mempan bahkan meski kau membuat seluruh tubuhnya benjol."

"Ck, dasar bocah menyebalkan." Sehun memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut ketika memikirkan kelakukan Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja berhubungan dengannya, Jongin itu tampan loh Hun," Suho mencoba menyarankan pada Sehun.

Mata sipit Sehun melotot, "Aku pacaran dengan bocah itu, oh tidak," ia mengerang pelan. "Orang akan berpikir kalau aku tak laku kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang bocah."

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan?"

"Ya hyung, aku bukannya tak laku," Sehun tampak tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Suho.

"Jangan marah seperti itu," Suho menarik Sehun untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, merasa risih dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran para karyawan yang berada di sekitar tempat itu. "Aku ralat ucapanku tadi, kau memang laku, tapi tetap saja kau tak punya kekasih meskipun kau laku."

Sehun cemberut, "Itu sama saja hyung."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau bahkan sudah menjomblo selama 29 tahun hidupmu."

"Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu karena kau sudah menikah kan hyung, tak usah menyindirku."

"Bukan begitu Sehun, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kenapa kau tidak mencoba saja untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, kalaupun itu bukan Jongin, cobalah dengan yang lain. Kalau kau terus menutup diri seperti ini, kapan kau akan punya pasangan? Kau bahkan memecat sekretarismu yang kau bilang genit itu dan memaksaku untuk menggantikannya, padahal sebenarnya aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengannya."

"Kau gila hyung," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak akan mau dengan wanita itu," Sehun merasa bulu tubuhnya merinding saat ia ingat bagaimana mantan sekretarisnya itu berusaha menggodanya dengan membuka pakaiannya di hadapannya. Hell, bahkan meski wanita itu benar-benar telanjang, Sehun tak akan terangsang. Ia gay, dan baginya melihat belalai gemuk dan panjang lebih menarik dibandingkan sepasang melon besar.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia cantik?"

Sehun mendengus, "Apa kau lupa hyung, atau kau sudah pikun karena usiamu yang sudah tua?"

Pletakk

"Sopanlah sedikit Sehun, aku memang lebih tua 5 tahun darimu tapi bukan berarti aku pikun."

"Lalu kenapa masih bertanya hyung?"

"Itu karena meski kau bilang bahwa dirimu gay, selama ini kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun Sehuna."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, "Itu karena aku belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat hyung."

"Pria yang tepat tidak akan pernah datang kehadapanmu kalau kau masih terus menutup rapat hatimu," Suho menekankan telunjuknya di dada Sehun. "Malam minggu ini perayaan anniversary perusahaan kita, ku harap kau tidak menghindar seperti tahun-tahun lalu Sehuna. Datanglah dan cari pria yang kau rasa tepat untukmu."

Sehun membuka matanya, "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka keramaian hyung, dan aku benci pesta."

"Kali ini saja, nanti siang kita akan mencari topeng sama-sama."

"Topeng?" dahi Sehun berkerut. "Ini pesta topeng?"

"Ya, kau harus datang bersamaku."

Sehun mendengus, "Kalau aku datang bersamamu, lebih baik aku tidak pakai topeng saja. Orang-orang akan mengenali kita, dasar bodoh."

Pletakk

"Kau ini mengatakan Jongin tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua, tapi lihatlah kelakuanmu sendiri."

Sehun mencibir, "Jangan karena dia adikmu, kau terus menyebut namanya di depanku hyung."

"Ini mulutku sendiri Sehun, terserah padaku, apa aku harus menyebut nama Jongin atau siapapun."

"Ya ya ya, sekarang bisakah kau keluar dari ruanganku hyung, aku mau kerja." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Suho keluar dari dalam ruangan, ia tak peduli meski Suho kembali mengomel karena ketidaksopanannya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kesunyian saat ini. Sehun butuh waktu sendirian untuk memikirkan apa saja yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya begitu Suho menutup pintu ruangannya dan kini ia tinggal sendirian di dalam, terjebak dalam lamunannya sendiri. Bukan salah Sehun kalau ia enggan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Kegagalan ayahnya dalam berumah tanggalah yang membuatnya menutup rapat pintu hatinya untuk orang yang mencoba untuk membukanya. Ayahnya begitu mencintai ibunya, dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaan ibunya dan ternyata ketulusan ayahnya membuat ibunya berani selingkuh dan kemudian meminta cerai dari ayahnya dengan alasan ia tidak bahagia lagi saat bersama dengan ayahnya. Dan ayahnya, tentu saja ia lebih memilih kebahagiaan ibunya yang utama dan dengan ikhlas menceraikannya meskipun itu artinya ia telah menyakiti hatinya dan juga hati Sehun yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibunya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun belajar memahami kenapa ibunya memilih berpisah dengan ayahnya. Harta, ya hanya hartalah yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan ibunya, karena itulah ia rela mengabaikan kebahagiaan keluarganya demi mendapatkan si pemilik harta yang lebih besar dari milik ayahnya. Saat ia mengetahui kenyataan itu, Sehun perlahan mulai menutup rapat hatinya, ia tak mau kejadian yang sama akan menimpanya, dimanfaatkan orang lain untuk mendapatkan hartanya dan kemudian meninggalkannya demi mencari pemilik harta yang lain.

Tak ada yang tahu hal ini selain Suho yang sudah menjadi teman Sehun sejak kecil dan tentunya juga adik dari sahabatnya itu, Kim Jongin. Entah itu ketidak beruntungan Sehun atau apa, Jongin mendengar semua curhatannya tentang masalah pribadinya pada Suho. Saat itu Sehun tak tahu kalau Jongin sudah pulang dari sekolah dan menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu. Dan saat Sehun mengetahuinya ia marah besar pada Jongin, tapi Jongin dengan tenang mengatakan kalau ia mengerti seperti apa perasaan Sehun.

Tadinya Sehun merasa lega karena itu artinya Jongin tidak akan mengganggunya sama seperti pria yang lain, tapi ternyata ia salah, Jongin malah semakin ngotot mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Sehun dengan tulus. Walaupun sudah ratusan kali Jongin mengatakannya dan sudah ratusan kali juga Sehun menolaknya, sepertinya masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau bocah itu akan menyerah padanya. hal ini sedikit banyak menguras pikiran Sehun.

Sehun akui, Jongin itu tampan, wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan umurnya, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sehun yang babyface, saat mereka jalan bersama, bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau Jongin berusia jauh lebih muda darinya. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun tak suka padanya, jarak usia yang jauh dan juga reputasi Jongin yang terkenal sebagai playboy makin mengukuhkan niat Sehun untuk terus menolak Jongin.

Sehun masih ingat apa yang ia katakan pada Suho saat Suho menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya pada Jongin.

" _Aku tidak mencintainya."_

" _Tapi tidakkah kau kasihan pada adikku Sehun, ia berulang kali harus menelan kekecewaan karena kau terus menolaknya."_

" _Itu hanya perasaan sementara Suho hyung, itu hal biasa terjadi pada remaja yang masih labil, aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan melupakanku."_

Nyatanya ini sudah lebih setahun dari pertama kali Jongin mengatakan cinta padanya, dan sampai detik ini bocah itu masih tak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya.

"Dari pada kau terus melamun seperti itu, lebih baik kita shopping saja."

Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan Suho yang bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu ruangannya. "Shopping?"

"Ya, kau sepertinya butuh hiburan Sehuna."

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Tinggalkan saja, karena kau kerjakan pun ku rasa percuma, tak akan selesai dengan dirimu yang masih kacau seperti ini."

"Baiklah," Sehun berdiri merapikan jasnya lalu menyambar kunci mobil dan juga memasukkan dompet ke saku celananya. "Ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun..."

"Hmmm..." Sehun menggumam, matanya masih terfokus pada topeng berwarna silver di tangannya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memilih yang berwarna hitam atau kah yang silver ini.

"Aku minta maaf padamu atas nama adikku."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Suho yang juga tengah memilih topeng yang akan ia pakai nanti. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau memang tidak mengatakannya terang-terangan padaku, tapi aku tahu kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan adikku bukan?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Sehun pendek.

"Huh?" Suho menatap ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Awalnya aku memang merasa sangat terganggu dengan perbuatannya, tapi sekarang semuanya terasa biasa saja. Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahnya yang menggangguku." Memutuskan untuk memakai yang silver, Sehun melangkah menuju kasir di ikuti oleh Suho yang juga sudah mendapatkan topeng yang diinginkannya.

"Maksudmu kau menyukai adikku begitu?" tanya Suho.

Sehun menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada penjaga kasir dan melirik pada Suho dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius Sehuna."

"Jawabannya tidak," sahut Sehun tegas.

Suho menyipitkan matanya, "Jangan bohong padaku Sehuna."

Sehun mengambil kartu kreditnya yang di sodorkan penjaga kasir itu dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih sebelum ia meminta Suho untuk membawa barang belanjaan mereka.

Meski kesal dengan tingkah Sehun, Suho tetap membawa kantong kertas berisi topeng itu. "Aku yakin kalau kau juga punya perasaan cinta pada Jongin, kalau tidak kau tidak akan mengeluh tentangnya dan terus memikirkannya. Kau tahu Sehun, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau kau berkencan dengannya. Bahkan aku akan memberikan restuku kalau kau mau menjadi adik iparku."

Suho terus berbicara tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun saat pria itu menatap lurus ke arah depan.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi adik iparmu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi, lebih baik kau minta dia saja yang menjadi adik iparmu." Telunjuk Sehun mengarah ke depan.

"Siapa?" Suho menatap tepat ke arah depan dan langsung mendapatkan pemandangan di mana adiknya tengah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis. "Itu Jongin dan... tunggu aku seperti pernah melihat gadis itu."

"Tentu saja, dia kan calon adik iparmu," setelah berkata begitu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa meninggalkan Suho yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Ah, aku ingat, bodohnya aku, kenapa melupakannya, Sehuna dia sepupu kami, Yoona dan... Sehun..." Suho membelalakkan matanya saat tidak mendapati lagi Sehun di sampingnya. "Shit, kenapa ia pergi duluan meninggalkanku." Suho bergegas keluar dari mall itu dan tidak menemukan Sehun di manapun, mobil pria itu juga sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Aish, dia benar-benar pergi, eh tapi tunggu dulu, Sehun pergi setelah melihat Jongin bersama Yoona, apa itu artinya dia cemburu?" Suho memandang ke arah jalan dengan tatapan kosong. Benarkah apa yang ia pikirkan itu?

Namun sepertinya menebak isi pikiran Sehun, sama sekali bukanlah hal mudah, karena bahkan keesokan harinya, Sehun masih bersikap seperti biasanya, mengusir Jongin, memarahinya dan kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Sehun tengah cemburu atau patah hati karena ulah Jongin, ataukah itu hanyalah sekedar akting Sehun karena ia tak mau ada orang yang tahu akan isi hatinya? Entahlah, Suho tak bisa menebaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejam sebelum acara di mulai, Sehun tengah bersiap mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang kali ini ia padukan dengan jas berwarna senada dengan kemejanya dan juga celana bahan berwarna hitam, tak lupa juga dengan sepatu hitam. Malam ini Sehun sengaja membuat kesan berantakan pada rambutnya yang terbiasa ia tata dengan rapi. Sehun tak ingin ada seorangpun yang akan menyadari siapa dirinya saat pesta topeng nanti.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna Sehun mengambil topeng berwarna silvernya yang kemarin sudah dibawakan oleh Suho, Sehun pun melangkah keluar dengan tenang dari apartemennya. Malam ini, ia akan mencoba untuk menikmati pestanya seperti saran dari Suho. Sehun juga perlu menjernihkan pikirannya dari bayangan Jongin yang senantiasa mengiringi langkahnya kemanapun. Ngomong-ngomong tentang bocah itu, Sehun berharap malam ini ia tidak akan datang, meskipun sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil karena ia adalah putra dari rekan bisnis ayahnya dan juga pewaris utama dari kekayaan tuan Kim, dikarenakan Suho yang menolak menjadi pewaris dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi sekretaris dirinya sekaligus menikmati perannya sebagai pasangan hidup dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal dengan kekayaannya.

Begitu memasuki ruangan pesta, Sehun langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, berharap kalau ia akan segera menemukan Suho yang bisa dipastikan sudah datang lebih dulu darinya. Suho memang ada di sana, tepat di salah satu pojok ruangan bersama dengan suaminya dan juga orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini. Kim Jongin.

Sehun menyambar gelas berisi alkohol yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Sialan, kenapa Jongin terlihat begitu hot dengan kemeja putih yang menempel ketat membalut tubuhnya yang kekar, sama sekali tidak mencirikan dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam setiap harinya.

Mungkin karena merasa di perhatikan Jonginpun menoleh ke arahnya, dan untuk sesaat keduanya saling pandang dan Sehun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak ingin memancing perhatian Jongin. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin masih terus menatap ke arahnya, tapi Sehun pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya dan ia memilih bergabung dengan obrolan sekelompok orang yang entah sedang membahas apa.

Sehun kembali meminum segelas anggur yang di bawa oleh pelayan yang lain. Kim sialan Jongin itu, kenapa malam ini sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan tatapan tajamnya di balik topeng. Sehun tahu sebenci-bencinya ia pada Jongin, tetap saja ia seorang manusia biasa yang akan terpesona melihat ketampanan pria itu, tapi selama ini ia berhasil menyembunyikan itu semua di balik ekspresi wajah datarnya. Sehun rasa ia tak akan sanggup berada di sini lebih lama lagi kalau Jongin masih saja terus berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Memikirkan hal itu, Sehun bergerak dengan langkah lambat agar tidak mencuri perhatian orang banyak dan berbalik, bermaksud untuk keluar dari aula besar tempat pesta di adakan. Namun niatnya terhenti saat seseorang menahan lengannya. Sehun menoleh dan ia menahan napas saat tahu kalau orang itu adalah Jongin.

"Tak menikmati pestanya, mungil?"

Dahi Sehun berkedut mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Siapa kau berani mengatakan aku mungil," desisnya kesal. Sialan, ia itu tidaklah mungil, tingginya bahkan melebihi Suho tapi memang kalau dibanding dengan Jongin, tubuhnya masih kurang tinggi.

Jongin menyeringai, "Si mungil yang galak rupanya. Tak masalah, aku menyukainya."

Sehun mendengus, "Berhentilah merayuku dengan mulut besarmu itu, tuan. Karena aku yakin milikmu bahkan tak sebesar mulutmu itu."

Jongin kembali menyeringai, menyentak tubuh Sehun untuk merapat dengan tubuhnya, "Kau ingin membuktikannya sayang?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sehun.

Wajah Sehun memanas, dari tubuh mereka yang menempel dengan erat, Sehun dapat merasakn tonjolan besar dan keras di selangkangan Jongin yang mengenai perutnya, sialan itu sama sekali tidak kecil.

"Membuktikan bahwa milikmu kecil?" tanya Sehun dengan sinis, ia bertekad untuk tidak akan mengalah pada Jongin kali ini.

Jongin tertawa pelan, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di leher mulus Sehun, "Aku melarang mulutmu berkata kasar tentang milikku sayang. Karena kau bahkan belum melihatnya sendiri." Satu kecupan mendarat di lekuk leher Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin mendapatkan malu karena apa yang aku katakan adalah benar?" ejek Sehun.

Jongin mundur satu langkah, memberi jarak di antara mereka, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sehun, mencegah kalau saja pria itu berpikir untuk kabur nantinya. Matanya menatap tajam tepat pada mata Sehun. "Kau mengatakan milikku kecil karena kau berpikir untuk kabur dariku kan?"

Sehun tertawa, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya yakin dengan itu."

"Yakin dengan sesuatu yang belum kau lihat?" alis Jongin terangkat satu, sebelum kemudian ia menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya pergi dari aula itu.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kemanapun di mana kau tak akan bisa berpikir untuk lari lagi."

Dan ternyata tempat yang di maksud Jongin adalah sebuah kamar hotel, yang letaknya berada di tingkat paling atas hotel yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pesta tersebut.

"Kau sengaja menyiapkan kamar ini, karena kau tau kalau kau ingin meniduri seseorang malam ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tajam.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya berjaga-jaga kalau si mungil yang galak ini akan takluk kepadaku."

Sehun mendengus, "Kau mengincarku? Padahal kau bahkan tak tahu siapa aku." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, memamerkan punggungnya yang masih tertutup pakaian pada Jongin.

"Kalau kau pikir aku tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, maka kau boleh menuduhku seperti itu."

Punggung Sehun menegang, Jongin tahu kalau itu dirinya?

"Mudah sekali bagiku untuk mengenalimu Oh Sehun. Yah, kau memang berdandan tak seperti biasanya hari ini, tapi dari caramu melangkah dan juga bibirmu yang seksi itu, aku sudah tahu siapa kau."

Sialan, Kim Jongin dengan segala kepintarannya. Sehun mendengus, "Kalau kau sudah tahu siapa aku, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"Despacito," ucap Jongin pelan.

"Apa?" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Pelan-pelan Sehun... selama setahun lebih aku secara perlahan mendekatimu, berusaha merasuk ke dalam pikiranmu, dan kau pikir setelah kau berada tepat di hadapanku sekarang, hanya berdua denganku, maka aku akan melepaskanmu?"

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan topeng yang menutupi separo wajah manis Sehun, setelah itu ia pun melepaskan topeng miliknya sendiri dan melemparkannya sembarangan.

"Kau gila Jongin, aku lebih tua darimu dan kau ingin aku terlihat bodoh dengan bersama seseorang yang usianya jauh di bawahku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan itu? kau protes karena aku memanggilmu dengan tak sopan, kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan uncle?"

"Yak..." Sehun melayangkan tangannya namun dengan cepat Jongin menahannya dan kemudian dengan menggunakan kekuatannya ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan cintaku Sehun? kau ingin aku melakukan ini untuk berapa tahun lagi?"

Sehun terdiam. "Ini tidak benar Jongin, kau jauh lebih muda dariku."

"Apa itu salah? Itu hanya masalah angka Sehun, yang penting adalah aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu?" mata Sehun menyipit, "Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu."

"Memang tidak, tapi kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, kau bahkan cemburu saat aku jalan dengan sepupuku."

"Kau playboy kurang ajar, jauhkan tanganmu dari bokongku." Sehun menggeram saat merasakan tangan Jongin dengan nakalnya meremas bokong Sehun.

"Tidak mau."

"Jongin..."

"Butuh berapa lama lagi Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Bagimu untuk mengakui perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Harga dirimu sepertinya membuatmu tak ingin mengakuinya ya? Baiklah aku akan mencari tahu sendiri dengan caraku yang..."

"Apapun rencana yang ada dalam otakmu itu Jongin, sebaiknya kau tidak..."

"Ssttt..." Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun, "Pelan-pelan Sehun... aku akan menciummu, menghembuskan napasku di lehermu, menggigitnya, perlahan mencumbu tubuhmu dan memasukimu dengan panas."

Tubuh Sehun bergetar saat Jongin membisikkan kata itu di telinganya. "Jongin... hentikan... ini salah..."

"Tak ada yang salah di sini sayang," Jongin membuka jas yang di pakai Sehun, melemparnya ke lantai dan kemudian membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya.

"Apa setelah aku membiarkanmu melakukan ini, kau akan menyerah padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin terus bersamamu sampai akhir."

"Jongin aku..."

"Sstt... aku tahu rasa traumamu, dan aku jamin itu tak akan pernah terjadi dalam kehidupanmu selanjutnya Sehun."

"Jongin..."

"Aku tak akan menuntut banyak darimu, seperti kataku tadi, despacito, aku ingin kau melakukannay secara perlahan, kau mencintaiku perlahan-lahan dan aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Kau tahu, aku tak menginginkan hartamu, cukup dirimu saja."

Ya, Sehun tak ragu akan hal itu, Jongin jelas jauh lebih kaya darinya. Perlahan pria berparas manis itu tertawa pelan. "Kau memang keras kepala, terkadang aku berpikir kalau otakmu itu bahkan sama kecilnya dengan benda yang ada di selangkanganmu."

"Kau mulai lagi," Jongin mendengus. "Kau bahkan belum melihatnya sayang, kenapa kau terus mengejek punyaku," tangan Jongin meremas milik Sehun dengan kuat. "Yang ini bahkan lebih kecil dari milikku."

Pletakk

"Ya, siapa yang mengijinkanmu menyentuh milikku?" tanya Sehun galak.

"Ku rasa aku tak perlu ijinmu untuk menyentuh milikmu, karena milikmu itu milikku juga."

"Dasar bocah egois."

"Dan kau lebih egois lagi karena menggantungkan cintaku selama setahun lebih."

"Itu karena kau masih bocah."

"Dan sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

"Tetap saja kau masih bocah."

"Baiklah dan kali ini lihatlah apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh bocah tampanmu ini sayang."

Dalam sekejap bibir Jongin sudah memagutnya, untuk sesaat ia merasa tubuh Sehun menegang, namun kemudian berubah rileks, dan pria itu membalas ciumannya dengan lebih lembut.

Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh nafsu saat lidah Jongin memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa di dalam sana.

Tangan Jongin tak mau kalah, tangannya membelai paha bagian dalam Sehun, menggoda kejantanannya dari luar celana dan membuahkan desahan lirih dari mulut Sehun.

"Jongin..."

Jongin memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Sehun, menjilati leher itu hingga basah kemudian mengggigitnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendongak, tangannya meremas rambut Jongin dengan kuat. Tangan nakal Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik celananya dan meremas miliknya dengan kuat.

"Kau sudah tegang," bisik Jongin, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik celana Sehun, melepaskan kemeja pria manis itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung melumat dada Sehun, menjilat nipplenya dan kemudian menyesapnya dengan kuat. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, sementara tangannya masih meremas rambut Jongin yang kini sudah sangat berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Akhhh..." Sehun terpekik pelan, saat Jongin menggigit kuat nipplenya kemudian kembali menenangkannya dengan hisapannya.

Tangan Jongin yang bebas, menyentak celana Sehun turun beserta dalamannya. Satu jarinya yang masih kering berusaha masuk ke dalam hole Sehun.

"Jongin pelan-pelan..." rintih Sehun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya merasakan sengatan rasa nyeri saat satu jari Jongin menyusup masuk ke dalam holenya.

"Maaf..." gumam Jongin, ia kembali mencium, menjilat, menggigit dan menyesap kuat sebelah dada Sehun yang belum ia jamah.

"Ahhhh..." Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan rasa nikmat yang terus diberikan Jongin padanya.

Merasa puas dengan dada Sehun, Jongin kembali menegakkan badannya dan mengecup kening Sehun dengan penuh kasih.

"Pelan-pelan Sehun," gumamnya, setelah ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Sehun. "Aku akan membuat tubuhmu terus ingat akan sentuhanku."

"Kau memang egois," ucap Sehun di sela-sela desahannya karena tangan nakal Jongin yang aktif meremas kejantanannya.

"Aku egois demi menjadikanmu milikku. Aku mencintaimu Sehun. sangat. Dan aku tak akan rela kalau kau lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan aku."

Sehun memukul pundak Jongin pelan. "Kau sendiri yang telah memastikan kalau tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mendekatiku, dasar bodoh."

Jongin menyeringai, "Tentu saja karena kau milikku."

"Ya ya ya, kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali." Gumam Sehun dengan napas tersengal.

"Dan aku tak akan bosan terus mengatakannya, sampai kau mengerti." Jongin menggendong tubuh telanjang Sehun dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang saat Jongin melepas pakaiannya sendiri, menampilkan tubuhnya yang begitu atletis, dan Sehun harus menahan napas saat Jongin melepas celananya, menyisakan celana dalam yang menyembunyikan miliknya yang sudah menggembung. Dan Sehun tak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa milik Jongin karena, ia bahkan sudah merasa ngeri melihat tonjolan besar itu, apa benar Jongin masih berusia 18 tahun, kenapa miliknya sebesar itu?

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan," ucapnya seakan memahami ketakutan Sehun.

Jongin memulai cumbuannya dengan mengecup dahi Sehun, turun ke kedua mata Sehun, kehidungnya yang mancung, kemudian beralih memagut bibirnya, lumatan Jongin terasa begitu kasar namun Sehun menyukainya. Cumbuan Jongin kembali turun ke lehernya, menggigit dan kembali meninggalkan jejak di sana.

"Kau tahu sayang, kau punya tubuh yang begitu indah dan aku tak bisa melewatkan satu bagian pun," gumam Jongin di depan nipple Sehun, ia menghisap kedua nipple itu bergantian. Sementara jarinya kembali bermain dengan hole Sehun yang begitu rapat.

"Hmmm..." gumam Sehun pelan, tangannya meremas pundak Jongin dengan kuat.

"Kau tahu aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya sekarang, tapi aku harus memastikan dulu apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku Sehuna?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Jongin."

"Tidak, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut manismu."

"Aku mencintaimu..." wajah Sehun merona saat ia mengatakan itu.

Dan Jongin membalasnya dengan ciuman panas di bibirnya, satu tangan pria itu meloloskan celana dalamnya yang sejak tadi masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia mendesah pelan saat merasakan miliknya yang sudah bebas, Jongin membimbing tangan Sehun menuju selangkangannya. "Kau bilang milikku kecil bukan, kau harus memastikannya sekarang sayang."

Wajah Sehun memerah, "Jongin kau tahu kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu..." terlambat tangannya sudah menyentuh benda kebanggaan Jongin. "Ini..."

Tangan Sehun gemetar, ini bahkan jauh lebih besar dari dugaannya. "Jongin..."

"Itu milikmu sayang," ucap Jongin dengan suara serak. Ia menuntun tangan Sehun untuk mengocok miliknya dengan pelan. Merasa cukup, Jongin segera membuka paha Sehun lebar-lebar hingga ia bisa melihat hole merah Sehun yang rapat. Jongin memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan hole Sehun, lalu menatap wajah Sehun yang memucat.

"Sayang..."

"Hmmm..."

"Happy birthday."

"Ap... akhhh..." Sehun menjerit saat Jongin menyentak miliknya masuk ke dalam hole Sehun yang rapat. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Jongin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun, "Tahanlah, aku akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang tak akan terlupakan untukmu."

Sehun merintih pelan, ia bahkan sama sekali lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, dan Jongin mengingatkannnya akan ulang tahunnya saat keduanya sedang berada dalam posisi seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau bodoh..." rintih Sehun, ia memukul pundak Jongin lagi.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, happy birthday cintaku." Bibir Jongin melumat bibir Sehun saat ia menyentakkan kejantanannya dengan lebih kuat dan lebih cepat lagi.

"Akhhh..." Sehun memejamkan matanya, lehernya mendongak dan Jongin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia langsung beralih mencumbu leher Sehun tanpa memelankan tempo miliknya.

"Kau sangat sempit sayang..." desah Jongin, ia makin mempercepat gerakannya, sementara satu tangannya mengocok kejantanan mungil Sehun dengan kuat.

"Ahhh... Jongin..." Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin saat klimaksnya datang.

Jongin menggeram karena hole Sehun yang makin menyempit dan akhirnya dengan satu hentakan kuat, iapun menyemburkan miliknya ke dalam hole Sehun.

Sehun mendesah lemah, tangannya memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat, "Apa ini hadiah ulang tahunku?"

Jongin tersenyum, mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Sehun, tangannya dengan nakal meremas dada Sehun yang merah dan sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya. "Ini baru permulaan."

Tangan Sehun merambat ke bokong Jongin dan meremasnya dengan gemas, "Kau tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengingatkanku dengan ulang tahunku ya."

Senyum Jongin makin lebar, dan ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan Sehun mendesah pelan, karena milik Jongin makin melesak masuk ke dalam. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau melupakan saat berharga kita Sehuna."

Sehun menatap tepat di mata Jongin yang teduh, "Dan kau sukses membuatku selalu mengingatnya."

"Hmmm..."

"Dengan semua sentuhanmu."

Jongin tertawa serak, "Aku akan membuatmu selalu ingat kalau di setiap sentuhanku ada cinta yang aku selipkan di sana." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun menggeliat, melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya di pinggul Jongin. "Aku tak menyangka kalau akhirnya aku akan benar-benar takluk padamu."

"Tentu saja," tangan Jongin menuntun tangan Sehun untuk melingkar di lehernya sementara ia kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, memompa hole Sehun yang menjepit miliknya dengan erat. "Karena Kim Jongin hanya tercipta untuk Oh Sehun begitupun sebaliknya. Ayo nikmati hadiah ulang tahunmu sayang."

"Dengan senang hati.." dan kali ini Sehun tak segan membalas ciuman Jongin dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini ff pertama dari dua ff yang aku bikin khusus untuk ultah Sehun, nanti siang aku akan publish satu ff lagi, jadi mohon dukungannya ya.

Dan ini hanya ff oneshoot, tanpa sequel.

Mohon tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca (^_^)

Happy Sehun Day

Salam KaiHunHardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
